


He'll never be satisfied.

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Song: Non-Stop (Hamilton), Song: The Reynolds Pamphlet (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: How Joe and Barack's friendship got stronger during the election.Pls, my Writing Teacher got me back into Hamilton, so you may thank her for the song references used.
Relationships: Barack Obama & Michelle Obama, Joe Biden/Barack Obama
Kudos: 3





	He'll never be satisfied.

Hello!!

So I'll be writing this fanfiction as much as possible, but yk school is a bitch rn and I'm hella t i r e d.

So without further ado, enjoy this fic!!


End file.
